Who?
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2017] Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajak teman-temannya untuk merayakan anniversary mereka. Namun siapa sangka, ketika Kyungsoo bangun, satu persatu teman-temannya terbunuh. Siapa pembunuhnya?


**Prompt Code**

065

 **Judul**

Who?

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Sehun, Luhan

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **WARNING**

 _Yaoi, dead character inside, blood and etc._

 **Author's Note**

Butuh perjuangan panjang untuk ff ini ;-; Author yang gapunya PC mesti bolak balik kerumah temen untuk nyelesain ni ff, dan PC temen yang taunya Error, layarnya berubah menjadi 3bagian, sehingga Author mesti zoom out/in, setiap kali ngetik *-*)  
Dan yang paling membuat stress adalah prompt yg Author pilih terdapat 3Genre yang cukup susah buat disatuin (iya kayak aku dan kamu) Psycopath, Thriller, dan Horror. Huhu, tapi akhirnya kelar juga meskipun gaje nantinya *-*.

 **SUMMARY**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajak teman-temannya untuk merayakan _anniv_ mereka, namun siapa sangka ketika Kyungsoo bangun satu persatu teman-temannya terbunuh. Siapa Pembunuhnya?

 **.**

-.o0o.-

 _Who?_

-.o0o.-

 **.**

 _ **1 January 2017**_

 _Tett .. Tett .. Tett .._

Kyungsoo mematikan alarm yang berada tidak jauh dari ranjangnya, ia kemudian duduk sebentar untuk membiasakan cahaya memasuki penglihatannya. _Jam enam pagi ya,_ gumamnya sambil kembali menatap seragam sekolahnya yang tergantung rapi di depan lemarinya.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertama ia duduk di bangku kelas _3 Senior High School_ setelah libur panjang.

" _Happy New Year Mom, Dad_ " kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil menatap foto yang berada diatas meja nakasnya, terlihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sangat bahagia saat kedua orang tuanya memeluk dirinya secara bersamaan.

Namun, kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama, beberapa minggu kemudian orang tuanya dibunuh oleh orang yang tidak dikenalinya tepat di depan mata Kyungsoo sendiri. Saat itu, bocah yang baru saja mendapatkan peringkat satu dibangku kelas _3 Junior High School_ hanya bisa menatap kosong adegan yang terjadi, dan juga harus kehilangan _harapan_ hidupnya.

Saat ia mulai memasuki bangku _SHS_ , kehidupannya menjadi kacau, Kyungsoo jadi lebih sering bolos, melanggar peraturan sekolah, dan hampir pernah diskorsing selama sebulan penuh karena ketahuan memasuki asrama wanita.

Tetapi, kehidupannya mulai sedikit berwarna saat ia berumur tujuh belas tahun, saat ia bertemu dengan Kai, pria aneh yang tiba-tiba saja menyatakan perasaan pada dirinya. Kyungsoo terlalu terkejut dan menerimanya. Ya, pria aneh yang saat ini sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman dan bibir _sexy_ nya yang mampu membuat wanita-wanita centil berteriak histeris di seluruh koridor sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Kyung, _and Happy New Year!_ " Masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, Kai sedikit mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ah, selamat pagi, Kai." Kyungsoo sedikit membalas senyuman Kai dan berjalan memasuki kelas, diikuti Kai dari belakang.

Baru saja Kyungsoo duduk dan mengeluarkan _iPod_ miliknya, suara bass yang paling Kyungsoo kenal dan yang sedang tak ingin Kyungsoo lihat pagi ini datang. Park Chanyeol dan diikuti kekasihnya Byun Baekhyun datang menghampirinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya~ Selamat Pagi!"

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas, pasalnya mereka berdua adalah sahabat sekaligus pasangan kekasih aneh yang pernah Kyungsoo kenal.

Kekasih? Ya, mereka berdua _Gay_ , Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan soal orientasi Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yang menyimpang, toh dirinya juga salah satu dari mereka. Tidak banyak yang tahu soal hubungan mereka berempat.

"Baiklah pasangan aneh, ada perlu apa kalian hingga repot-repot datang ke kelasku?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil melepas _headset_ yang baru saja dipakainya.

"Aku dan Baekhyun akan merayakan _anniv_ kami yang pertama hari ini." jawab Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Jadi, kita akan bersenang-senang untuk merayakannya. Dan, coba lihat Kyungsoo, bukankah tempat ini cocok untuk merayakannya? Pantai sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Tentunya kau akan ikut bukan?" sambung Baekhyun antusias sambil menunjukan _foto_ sebuah _v_ _illa_ yang diposting seseorang kepada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat _villa_ yang terdapat pada _handphone_ Baekhyun, memang _villa_ itu terlihat _sempurna_ untuk mereka bersenang-senang, setidaknya bagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mengusap layar ponsel Baekhyun ke arah atas untuk melihat _caption-_ nya, di sana tertera alamat dan lokasi _villa_ tersebut.

"Aku rasa refreshing sebentar tidak apa-apa." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan dibalas pelukan oleh Baekhyun.

"Hey, bukankan kalian curang? Teganya kalian tidak mengajak Kim Jongin yang tampan ini."

Kai yang sedari tadi duduk dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka akhirnya membuka suara dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Tentu saja kami akan mengajakmu, Kai. Baekhyun juga akan mengajak Sehun dan Luhan."

Chanyeol tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan dan mereka berempat tertawa bersama.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan beriringan, mereka akan berangkat menuju _villa_ ketika semuanya sudah terkumpul. Sebelumnya, mereka semua akan berkumpul tepat di rumah Luhan. Kyungsoo dan Kai tiba, semua sudah di sana begitu pun dengan kendaraan yang akan mereka tumpangi. Sesuai perjanjian, mereka akan berangkat ketika semuanya berkumpul dan sekarang kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi mulai berjalan meninggalkan rumah Luhan.

Kyungsoo duduk di samping Kai, ia mengeluarkan _iPod_ miliknya dan memasang headset di telinganya, belum lama Kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya satu bagian headset serasa ditarik seseorang itu Kai yang ikut menutup matanya ketika sudah memasang _headset_ dan mengabaikan tatapan dan bibir _pout_ Kyungsoo.

Hari mulai menjelang sore, matahari mulai bersembunyi, bersiap untuk berganti tempat dengan bulan, dan mereka baru saja tiba di _villa_ , tempat tujuan awal mereka. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat sekeliling. Mobil mereka berhenti namun tidak terlihat seperti _villa_ yang ada di _handphone_ milik Baekhyun, lebih terlihat seperti rumah penginapan yang berdiri kokoh dengan balutan cat dinding berwarna putih gading, dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga indah, dan terdapat kolam renang di rumah tersebut.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang masih tidur di sampingnya, begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, maupun Sehun dan Luhan. Aneh pikirnya, mobil berhenti dan mereka semua belum bangun, dan yang paling aneh kemana supir yang membawa mereka kemari. _Pergi buang air kah? Tidak, jika memang buang air setidaknya bangunkan mereka dan memberi tahu bahwa mereka sudah sampai,_ pikir Kyungsoo.

Pikiran-pikiran aneh Kyungsoo mulai berkecamuk di kepalanya, dia bukan tipe orang yang suka berpikir keras, maka Kyungsoo memilih membangunkan teman-temannya daripada harus memikirkan hal-hal aneh.

"Kai, kita sudah sampai." Kyungsoo menggoyang pelan bahu Kai dan dibalas erangan kecil dari sang empunya bahu. Mata Kai perlahan terbuka, berkedip sebentar dan menunggu pikirannya untuk memahami situasi yang ada.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol diikuti Luhan dan Sehun sadar, sama seperti Kai butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti situasi yang ada.

"Kita sudah sampai ternyata." Luhan yang pertama kali mengerti, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil mengecek tubuh Luhan.

"Aku tidak apa Sehunnie." balas Luhan tersenyum dan mendapat anggukan oleh Sehun sambil bergumam ' _Syukurlah'_.

"Baiklah, karena kita sudah sampai kenapa kita tidak masuk saja?" ajak Chanyeol menghilangkan perasaan ganjil yang dirasakan teman-temannya. Semuanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, satu per satu turun dari mobil, Kyungsoo adalah yang terakhir turun. Dia berhenti sebentar dan menatap jok mobil, Kyungsoo masih memikirkan supir yang menghilang, bahkan sudah lama belum kembali juga.

"Kyung, ada apa?" Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya, ketika Kai menyadarkan dirinya. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan turun mengikuti Kai berjalan.

"Hey Kai, apa kau tidak merasakan aura-aura aneh dari awal kita sampai disini?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan, takut-takut teman-temannya akan mendengar dan berubah takut. Ia tidak mau mengacaukan suasanya bahagia teman-temannya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan pertanyaan tadi. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja~"

Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari samping, langkahnya berhenti, Kyungsoo juga ikut berhenti dan menatap Kai sambil bergumam _ada apa?_

"Kyung, jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Aku kekasihmu ingat?" Kai menakup kedua pipi dan mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sayang.

"Ayo jalan." Kai mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan bergumam _maaf_ dalam hati.

Mereka semua masuk kedalam rumah. Indah, satu kata yang terlintas dipikiran semuanya ketika melihat suasana _glamour_ didalam rumah lampu-lampu yang bergantungan, sofa berwarna merah segar, dan seorang pelayan yang berdiri dibalik meja besar dan panjang.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan, namun wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Permisi, kami ingin menginap untuk satu minggu ke depan." Baekhyun berdiri di depan pelayan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dari dompetnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan, berapa kamar?"

"Enam kamar."

"Ini kuncinya Tuan. Selamat bersenang-senang." Pelayan itu membungkuk, Baekhyun kembali dan ikut duduk bersama yang lainnya.

"Baiklah, enam kamar." Baekhyun meletakkan enam buah kunci di atas meja.

Mereka langsung mengambil masing-masing satu buah kunci.

"Aku lelah, aku akan langsung ke kamarku. Ayo, Kyungsoo." Kai berdiri sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dan diikuti mereka semua. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing yang tidak berjarak jauh satu sama lain.

 _Dan, tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sedang menatap mereka semua._

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dan menunggu dibukakan oleh sang pemilik kamar.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Ah ternyata kau, masuklah Hunnie~" Luhan membuka pintu dan memiringkan tubuhnya memberi izin Sehun untuk masuk.

Sehun duduk di atas ranjang milik Luhan dan melihat Luhan yang berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan ikut duduk di samping Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

-.o0o.-

Mentari pagi mulai menampakkan dirinya malu-malu, Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya dan duduk sebentar, ia melihat jam di dalam _handphone_ miliknya. Pukul 06:34 AM. Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak berdiri untuk menuju kamar mandi, teriakan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo kaget dan panik. Kyungsoo berlari keluar mengikuti arah suara teriakan Chanyeol, sudah ada Kai, Luhan, dan Sehun di sana.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa Chanyeol berte—"

Suara Kyungsoo terputus ketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang sudah tergantung tak bernyawa. Luhan menutup mulutnya sambil mengeluarkan air mata melihat sahabatnya yang kini sudah tak bernyawa di depannya. Chanyeol terus menerus mengeluarkan sumpah tanpa henti.

"Siapa pun yang melakukan ini, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya tak peduli siapapun itu!" Tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat, matanya tersiratkan amarah dan kebencian. Chanyeol menatap jasad kekasihnya. Kai membantu Chanyeol untuk berdiri, mengatakan kata-kata motivasi agar Chanyeol tidak merasa terlalu kalut.

"Ayo ke kamarku untuk mengklarifikasi masalah ini." Kyungsoo berdiri dan menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun, mereka semua mengangguk dan berjalan lemas ke kamar Kyungsoo. Kai mendudukkan tubuh lemas Chanyeol, diikuti Luhan dan Sehun.

"A-aku takut.." Luhan terus menerus menangis ketakutan, sedangkan Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan sambil menenangkan dirinya. Kyungsoo yang menatap Luhan kini membuka suara.

"Baiklah, aku ingin jujur. Sejak awal kita tiba di sini, aku memang sudah merasakan hal-hal aneh dari rumah ini, apakah kalian tidak menyadari ke mana perginya supir kita?" Kyungsoo duduk sambil menatap teman-temannya yang ketakutan.

"Kau benar Kyung, bahkan saat kita terbangun pun, supir sudah hilang dari mobil." Kai membenarkan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Aku yakin pasti supir sialan itu yang sudah membunuh Baekhyun. Ayo cari dia dan aku akan meremuk seluruh tulangnya." Amarah Chanyeol kembali naik sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Tenanglah Chan, kita akan cari jalan keluar bersama-sama." Kai kembali menenangkan Chanyeol yang mulai memerah.

"Ayo kita pulang. Aku takut kita akan menjadi sasaran berikutnya..." Tubuh Luhan bergetar ketakutan, Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh Luhan lebih erat.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Lu. Percayalah, aku akan melindungimu." bisik Sehun di telinga Luhan.

Kyungsoo menatap Luhan sedih, itu mengingatkannya saat kedua orang tuanya dibunuh dan dia hanya bisa menangis. Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya panjang.

"Berkemaslah, kita akan segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak bisa menjamin jika besok salah satu dari kita masih hidup kalau terus berada disini."

Semuanya mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo menuju kamar masing-masing.

Semuanya berjalan keluar, Kai memperlambat langkahnya menunggu semuanya tak terlihat. Kai berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri dalam diam, matanya tersirat kekosongan di dalamnya. Langkah Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya.

"Kita akan segera pergi dari tempat ini, bersabarlah, Kyung." Kai mengelus sayang puncuk kepala Kyungsoo, dan terus menenangkan kekasihnya yang mulai ketakutan. Kai bisa merasakannya dari bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai menegang.

"Hey Kai, menurutmu siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Entahlah..." Kai hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

-.o0o.-

Semuanya sudah berkumpul di depan meja, Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati pelayan yang berdiri.

"Permisi, sepertinya kami sudah selesai di sini jadi kami akan segera pergi." Kyungsoo mencoba berbicara sesopan mungkin.

"Tapi maaf Tuan, sesuai peraturan di sini, kalian harus menghabiskan malam sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah di- _booking_ pada awal. Dan, teman kalian melakukan _booking_ selama seminggu penuh." jawab pelayan itu datar.

"Peraturan macam apa ini?! Teman kami yang baru saja kau sebut tadi, terbunuh di kamarnya! Apa kau bisa menjamin keselamatan kami semua?!"

"Maafkan saya. Saya hanya mengikuti aturan yang ada." Pelayan itu membungkuk, mengabaikan fakta bahwa baru saja terjadi pembunuhan di tempatnya bekerja.

"Terserah! Kami akan segera pergi dari sini. Permisi!" Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya menuju ke arah teman-temannya dengan tatapan marah, dia berniat menyampaikan berita duka ini kepada orang tua Baekhyun setibanya di kota.

Semuanya berjalan mengikuti Kyungsoo yang marah dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kyung? Ada apa?" Kai bertanya disela-sela langkah mereka.

"Tempat ini gila!" Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya kasar. Namun, belum sempat mereka keluar, pintu utama tertutup tiba-tiba. Semuanya yang kaget langsung membalikkan badannya menatap pelayan.

"Maaf Tuan, bukankah saya sudah mengingatkan bahwa kalian tidak bisa pergi sebelum seminggu dari sekarang? Kalau pun kalian ingin membunuhku sekarang, itu tak ada gunanya." Pelayan itu tersenyum menyeringai.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya, dia sudah siap melayangkan pukulan tepat di wajah pelayan itu, namun Kyungsoo menahannya. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang menggelengkan wajahnya.

"Lebih baik kita mengikuti apa maunya. Kita akan bertahan selama seminggu di sini, dan selama itu pastikan untuk menjaga satu sama lain. Membunuhnya pun percuma, aku tidak terlalu yakin jika dia pembunuh Baekhyun..." kata Kyungsoo berbisik kepada teman-temannya, Luhan sekali lagi menangis dalam diam.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam kamar, dan pastikan pintu kalian terkunci dengan rapat."

Semuanya berjalan kembali, menuju kamar masing-masing, Sehun berjalan di samping Luhan yang hanya bisa diam.

"Lu? Bersabarlah, semuanya pasti akan segera selesai." Sehun memeluk tubuh kecil itu tanpa sepengetahuan yang lainnya.

Malam berikutnya tiba, Kyungsoo menatap _handphone_ miliknya, _aneh, tidak ada koneksi,_ pikirnya. Ia ketakutan sekarang, pikirannya terus menerus melayang bahwa dia akan menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Kyungsoo, pikirannya mulai melayang ke mana-mana.

 _Apakah, jika aku membukanya seseorang akan menusukku?_ Pikiran-pikiran aneh mulai datang. Kyungsoo yang dipenuhi keringat dingin langsung mengembuskan nafasnya panjang ketika suara yang ia kenal memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo, buka pintunya..."

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan membuka pintunya, di sana berdiri Kai yang menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Hey, terjadi sesuatu? Kenapa nafasmu tersenggal-senggal seperti itu?" Kai menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo, ia menghapus keringat dingin yang bercucuran dari wajahnya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan langsung berjalan masuk, ia duduk sambil menetralkan kembali nafasnya.

Kai masuk dan ikut duduk di samping Kyungsoo.

"Kyung? Apa maksudmu kalau kau tidak mencurigai pelayan tadi sebagai pembunuh Baekhyun?" Kai mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo, mencoba menghilangkan ketakutan Kyungsoo sejenak.

"Entahlah Kai, tapi aku mencurigai seseorang. Tapi, lupakan saja. Itu mungkin mustahil. Sebaiknya kau tidur, jika kau ingin di kamarku, aku tidak keberatan..." Kyungsoo membawa tubuhnya ke dalam mimpi, Kai hanya tersenyum melihat sikap kekasihnya, kemudian menyusul Kyungsoo ke dalam mimpi.

' _Tidak mungkin hantu, kan?_ Kyungsoo bergumam sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertidur.

-.o0o.-

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menatap Kai di sampingnya dan bergantian menatap jam di _handphone-_ nya.

 _Masih pukul lima lebih dua puluh menit,_ dan Kyungsoo haus. Ia berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur, dan pemandangan yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat kini tersaji di depannya. Tubuh Chanyeol yang berlumuran darah, terbaring di lantai tak bernyawa. Kaki Kyungsoo seakan tidak bisa berpijak, ia terduduk sambil menutup mulutnya menatap temannya terbunuh lagi. Ia bingung, ia takut, dan dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Kyungsoo berlari menuju pelayan meminta bantuan tapi tidak ada seorang pun disana. Kyungsoo kembali menuju kamarnya membangunkan Kai dan teman-temannya.

"Kai! Sehun, Luhan! C-Chanyeol, dia, d-dapur—" Kyungsoo tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya sedangkan teman-temannya langsung berlari ke arah dapur. Luhan sudah tak mampu berkata-kata, Chanyeol dengan pisau di perutnya. Luhan benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Aku rasa, kita adalah korban selanjutnya..." Luhan tersenyum miris, membayangkan detik-detik terakhirnya sebelum malam tiba. Sehun dan Kai hanya diam menatap jasad Chanyeol. Kai membuka _sweater_ yang ia kenakan dan menutup wajah Chanyeol. Ia berdiri dan berjalan cepat mencari pelayan sialan itu, namun tidak ada siapa pun disana. Bahkan, pintu utamanya terkunci. Kai kembali ke tempat teman-temannya, dan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar Kyungsoo, tersisa Kai, Sehun, Luhan, dan dirinya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap teman-temannya, dan bergantian menatap Kai yang tampak emosi.

"Ayo kita cari jalan keluar, bagaimanapun caranya!" Kilatan marah tersirat di mata Kai. Kai berdiri dan langsung menggeledah seisi rumah, pintu, jendela semuanya tertutup. Dan, Kai sangat yakin kalau pembunuhnya adalah pelayan tempat mereka menginap.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai dan mencoba menenangkan pria itu.

"Sudahlah Kai, sebaiknya kita kembali ke dalam kamar dan berdoa berharap kita masih bisa bertemu besok." Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia akan bertemu dengan orang tuanya disurga. Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat senyuman Kyungsoo. Kesenangan untuk merayakan _anniv_ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kini berubah menjadi acara pemakaman mereka semua.

-.o0o.-

Hanya Kyungsoo, atau memang waktu berjalan terasa cepat. Baru saja Kyungsoo menyaksikan Chanyeol yang terbunuh, kini malam sudah datang lagi. Kyungsoo menatap kosong dinding kamarnya, ia berjalan keluar mengabaikan rasa takut jika nanti ia akan terbunuh. Kyungsoo berjalan berniat ke kamar Kai, namun seseorang menarik Kyungsoo dan menutup mulutnya.

"Ssstt, diamlah Kyung," Kai masih menutup mulut Kyungsoo, jantung Kyungsoo masih berdetak kencang akibat gerakan tiba-tiba Kai, ia sempat berfikir bahwa pembunuh yang menariknya. Kyungsoo kembali heran kenapa Kai bersembunyi.

"Lihatlah, itu Sehun.." Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud Kai, mengikuti arah pandangannya. Sehun sedang mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan, dan langsung dibukakan oleh sang empunya. Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Kai bersembunyi, tapi Kai sempat melihat Sehun menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggung bajunya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo mengikuti Sehun masuk kedalam kamar Luhan yang tidak terkunci, mereka mengintip dan sedikit menguping pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan. Samar-samar Kyungsoo mendengarnya.

"Ayolah Lu, bahkan sampai sekarang kau belum memberikan jawabannya!"

"Bukankan sudah kukatakan Hunnie, kalau aku—"

"Ya! Aku sudah membunuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol! Apa perlu aku membunuh Kai dan Kyungsoo agar kau mau menerimaku?!"

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa pembunuh teman-temannya adalah temannya sendiri.

"H-Hunnie? Kau bercanda kan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Lu, maafkan aku."

Pintu terbuka dan berdiri Kai dengan tangannya yang mengepal, Sehun membalikkan badannya menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai menatap Sehun dengan kilatan marah, sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tidak peraya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Sehun kembali menatap Luhan yang takut, takut akan dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?! Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?"

Kai berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua, tangannya sudah bersiap untuk dilayangkan tepat ke wajah Sehun, kalau saja Kyungsoo tidak menahannya mungkin wajah tampan Sehun sudah tergeser sekarang.

"Tunggu dulu Kai, mungkin ada maksud kenapa Sehun melakukan ini bukan?"

Kyungsoo menatap wajah Sehun yang datar tanpa ekspresi. Sehun hanya memalingkan wajahnya menatap Luhan lalu mengembuskan nafasnya panjang.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dan menunggu dibukakan oleh_ Tuan _nya._

" _Kau belum tidur?"_

" _Ah ternyata kau, masuklah, Hunnie."_

 _Luhan membuka pintu dan memiringkan tubuhnya memberi izin Sehun untuk masuk._

 _Sehun duduk di atas ranjang milik Luhan dan melihat Luhan yang berjalan ke arahnya. Luhan ikut duduk di samping Sehun._

" _Ada apa Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan membuka pembicaraan._

" _Bagaimana jawabanmu?"_

 _Luhan diam, dia masih belum memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun yang sudah dilayangkan pada dirinya dari jauh-jauh hari. Bukannya Luhan tidak menyukainya, hanya saja ia belum siap untuk dipandang_ gay _oleh publik, tak terkecuali oleh teman-temannya. Dan ia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan pada Sehun alasan sebenarnya. Luhan terlalu menjaga imejnya._

" _Ah, maafkan aku, Hunnie, aku masih belum memikirkannya. Kau tau tugas sekolah—"_

" _Sangatlah banyak sehingga kau tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan hal yang tidak penting."_

 _Sehun memotong perkataan Luhan, Sehun terlalu malas untuk mendengar alasan-alasan Luhan yang sama. Pria itu terus saja memberikan alasan yang berulang setiap kali Sehun meminta jawaban. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya menyesal, ia menjadi merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi saat ini._

" _Hunnie? Sejujurnya, alasan utamaku bukan karena tugas. Aku hanya belum siap dipandang tidak normal oleh publik. Aku belum siap jika nanti orang-orang terdekatku menganggapku menyimpang, aku belum siap untuk itu semua. Bahkan aku tidak ingin teman-temanku tahu jika aku_ gay _, Hunnie."_

 _Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Air mata yang tak mampu ia bendung akhirnya keluar, ia tak menyangka akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Sehun. Selama ini ia terus menyimpannya karena takut akan melukai hati pria yang ia sayang._

 _Sehun merangkul Luhan, membawa tubuh mungilnya ke dalam dekapannya. Di balik pelukan itu, wajah Sehun berubah._

" _Jadi? Seandainya orang-orang itu tak ada apakah kau akan menerimaku?" Sehun bertanya di sela-sela pelukannya. Luhan hanya mengangguk, Luhan menganggap perkataan Sehun tadi hanyalah sebuah perumpamaan, namun tidak dengan Sehun. Ia menganggap anggukan Luhan dengan serius._

" _Baiklah Lu, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Mimpi indah, deer Lu." Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan menutup dengan selimut, sebelum Sehun keluar ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyuman yang tak biasanya._

 _Sehun keluar dari kamar Luhan, ia berjalan ke arah kamar Baekhyun lalu mengetuk pintunya._

" _Masuklah.." Terdengar jawaban dari suara Baekhyun. Sehun lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan tidak lupa menutup pintunya. Di sana ia melihat seutas kabel dari lampu ruangan di samping ranjang Baekhyun._

" _Ah, Sehun, ada apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas dari buku yang ia baca. Sehun berjalan mencabut kabel lampu lalu dengan sekali serangan Sehun mencekik leher mulus Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyelamatkan dirinya, tak perlu waktu lama Sehun langsung melingkarkan kabel panjang itu tepat ke leher Baekhyun. Wajah Sehun terlihat tak berdosa ketika melihat sahabatnya kini sudah tak bernafas._

" _Lu, sepertinya aku harus menjadi pembunuh." Sehun berkata kepada dirinya sendiri selagi menatap jasad Baekhyun._

-.o0o.-

" _Siapa pun yang melakukan ini, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya tak peduli siapa pun itu!"_

 _Sehun menatap Chanyeol dalam diam, ia menatap kemarahan Chanyeol. Ia iri terhadap Chanyeol yang bisa memiliki orang yang ia cinta, sedangkan ia harus berjuang membunuh orang-orang terdekat untuk mendapatkan Luhan. Sehun tersenyum melihat Chanyeol, tersirat sesuatu di balik senyumannya. Wajah datar Sehun berhasil menyembunyikan alibinya._

 _Malam itu Chanyeol terlihat frustasi, ia tidak menyangka jika semua ini adalah nyata. 'Semua ini hanya mimpi, kan?' Chanyeol terseyum miris mengabaikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun sudah benar-benar pergi jauh. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang kini tak akan pernah kembali. Chanyeol berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun, ia berjalan kearah dapur. Terlalu lama menangis membuat ia merasa haus, namun ketika Chanyeol mengambil gelas, seseorang menusuknya dari belakang. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak, melihat bahwa yang menusuknya adalah Sehun._

" _S-Sialan. Ternyata kau pengkhianatnya! Akan kubunuh kau, Oh Sehun!"_

 _Chanyeol mencoba memukul Sehun, mengabaikan rasa nyeri dari perutnya. Namun, tentu saja Sehun lebih sigap dari Chanyeol. Ia mencabut pisau dari perut Chanyeol lalu kembali menusuknya dengan lima kali tusukan, dan dengan tusukan terakhir Chanyeol mengembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan terjatuh terbaring di atas lantai._

 _Sehun menghapus bercak darah di pipinya, dan menatap jasad kedua yang ia bunuh. Sehun melihat bekas darah di telapak tangannya, darah Chanyeol, entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Sehun meramas kaos yang ia pakai._

" _Sial, kenapa sakit sekali!"_

 _Sehun berjalan keluar dari dapur, ia menuju kearah kamar Kyungsoo. Di sana ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Kai tertidur secara damai, entah kenapa Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membunuh Kyungsoo, hatinya terasa sakit terutama melihat Luhan menangis. Namun, sisi gelap Sehun lebih mendominasi hatinya._

 _Sehun menutup pintunya lalu kembali ke kamarnya, namun tanpa Sehun sadari Kai mengetahui bahwa ia sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua._

 _Keesokan harinya, jasad Chanyeol sudah ditemukan. Kyungsoo yang panik tidak mengagetkan Sehun. Semuanya sudah berkumpul di dapur, Sehun menatap Luhan yang membeku di tempatnya lagi dan lagi itu membuatnya sakit._

" _Aku rasa, kita adalah korban selanjutnya..."_

 _Sehun membuang wajahnya tak ingin menatap Luhan dan teman-temannya. 'Teman? Apa masih pantas aku disebut teman setelah membunuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol?' Sehun bergumam dalam hati._

 _Bukan hanya Kyungsoo, Sehun dan teman-teman lainnya juga merasakan bahwa hari ini berakhir sangat cepat. Malam datang lagi dan Sehun memutuskan untuk mencoba meminta jawaban Luhan. Ia berdiri di depan kamar Luhan, seraya menyembunyikan pisau di belakang bajunya. Luhan membukakan pintu untuknya, dan tanpa ia sadari Kai sudah membuntutinya dari awal._

 _ **Flashback End**_

"Kira-kira begitu ceritanya..." Sehun menatap Kai dan Kyungsoo secara bergantian, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan cerita yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Sudah kuduga. Aku mulai mencurigaimu sejak kau mengintip di kamar Kyungsoo pada malam itu. Ah tidak, lebih sebelum malam itu, saat semuanya ketakutan kau dengan wajah datarmu itu berhasil menyembunyikan alibimu sebagai pembunuh! Dan malam ini, kau sudah membuktikan bahwa kecurigaanku benar!"

Kyungsoo menatap Kai, ternyata dari awal Kai sudah mencurigai Sehun, namun dia tak ingin mengatakannya kepada Kyungsoo karena belum memiliki bukti. Dan, itulah alasan kenapa Kai ke kamarnya dan tidak menolak saat Kyungsoo mengajaknya untuk tidur di kamarnya. Kyungsoo mulai mengerti, Sehun ingin membunuh mereka semua hanya untuk Luhan. Ia bermaksud menbinasakan penghalang yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa menerimanya.

"Sehun? Mungkin kau berpikir jika dengan membunuh orang-orang terdekat Luhan akan menghilangkan rasa takutnya akan tidak normalnya dia, namun kau salah! Kau justru menambah rasa takut Luhan untuk menerimamu! Jika kau tidak ingin melihat Luhan menangis, kau justru akan lebih membuatnya menangis setiap hari karena kehilangan orang-orang yang berarti untuknya!"

Kyungsoo mencoba menyadarkan Sehun, namun Sehun hanya meremas kaus yang ia pakai.

"H-Hentikan, kumohon hentikan. Ini terasa sesak sekali!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang keluar dari persembunyiannya sambil bertepuktangan. Semuanya langsung menatap kearah asal dari suara. Tidak hanya Kyungsoo, semuanya kaget melihat siapa yang keluar.

"Wah, wah, wah. Pertunjukan yang cukup menghibur."

Seseorang itu adalah Kris, supir yang telah membawa mereka semua ke sini.

"Awalnya aku ingin membuat kalian saling memmbunuh satu sama lain. Namun ternyata, teman kalian yang pucat itu sudah melakukannya tanpa kusuruh. Aku langsung menikmati pertunjukannya, jadi aku mengawasi kalian sejak awal kalian sampai. Ah tidak, sebenarnya tempat ini bukan _villa_ yang temanmu maksud."

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat, seharusnya ia dan teman-temannya tidak masuk, seharusnya mereka curiga kenapa _villa_ bisa berubah menjadi rumah. Seharusnya ia lebih teliti saat Baekhyun menunjukan tempat mereka menginap. Semuanya sudah terlambat, mereka terjebak dalam tempat pembawa sial ini.

Dengan sigap Kris berlari ke arah Luhan dan mengangkat pisau di depan leher Luhan. Sehun yang tidak terima mengeluarkan pisau yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang baju yang ia pakai.

"Sebenarnya, setiap orang-orang yang kuculik ke sini, selalu kubuat untuk memainkan sebuah permainan untuk saling membunuh, dan dua orang yang masih selamat bisa pergi hidup-hidup dari tempat ini. Hey, anak muda! Jika kau tidak ingin pria kesayanganmu terluka, bunuh temanmu yang tersisa. Dengan begitu kalian berdua bisa pergi dari sini." Kris menyeringai.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Hunnie. Sudah cukup kau membunuh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, jangan menambah dosamu. Sehunnie, _I Love You._ " Luhan tersenyum, sangat tulus sebelum akhirnya memajukan lehernya mengenai pisau Kris. Darah segar Luhan terciprak dipipi Sehun. Sehun menyeka bercak darah Luhan, tangannya gemetar melihat darah di tangannya dan tubuh Luhan yang terjatuh di lantai bergantian.

"S-Sehun?" Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil Sehun pelan, takut-takut Sehun akan langsung menyerangnya. Sehun berbalik menatap Kyungsoo yang ketakutan dan menangis karena baru saja melihat Luhan yang meninggal.

"Kyungsoo, aku minta maaf. Karena cinta aku membunuh teman-temanku sendiri, seharusnya aku sadar kalau Luhan mencintaiku, dan seharusnya aku tak perlu menuntut sebuah status jika dengan seperti sekarang saja sudah membuatku nyaman. Maafkan aku. Kai? Jaga Kyungsoo, dan maafkan aku karena sudah membuat kekasihmu menangis. Jika aku bisa terlahir kembali, aku ingin menjadi Sehun yang lebih banyak bicara, lebih banyak tersenyum, lebih banyak tertawa, dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama kalian semua! Selamat tinggal!"

Sehun tersenyum. Senyuman yang tak pernah Kyungsoo lihat, senyuman pertama Sehun kepadanya sekaligus senyuman terakhir karena Sehun menusukkan pisau yang ia pegang tepat ke perutnya. Lagi dan lagi Kyungsoo melihat darah segar disekucur tubuh Sehun. Kai membawa Kyungsoo yang ketakutan kedalam pelukannya.

"Sayang sekali mereka berdua lebih memilih bunuh diri. Ck, ini bukan seperti _ending_ yang aku harapkan!" Kris berdecak pinggang menatap kedua jasad di lantai.

"Kau bilang jika tersisa dua orang, kau akan membiarkannya pergi? Kuharap kau menepati perkataanmu!"

Kai sedikit berteriak ke arah Kris tanpa melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja, aku bukan tipe pria pengingkar janji. Ini kunci busnya, dan setelah kalian keluar dari hutan ini, kalian akan melupakan tempat ini. Sial, aku masih harus membereskan jasad teman-temanmu. Kalau begitu aku pergi!" Kris melemparkan sebuah kunci kearah Kai, dan berjalan keluar melewati keduanya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo keluar dari penginapan itu, sebelum Kai menjalankan busnya, mereka menatap rumah yang telah merenggut nyawa teman-temannya.

"Kai? Ini benar-benar sudah selesai, kan?"

Kyungsoo bertanya takut-takut jika masih ada seseorang yang akan membunuh mereka.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, sayang." Kai tersenyum lalu membawa bibir empuk itu menyatu dengan bibirnya. Kai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka lalu menjalankan mobil mereka keluar dari tempat itu.

.

.

-END-


End file.
